


Nyelvemen fémes íze van az őrületnek

by lexfelon00



Series: Anonim Meme Móka [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexfelon00/pseuds/lexfelon00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham character study | "When I wake up I'm afraid somebody might take my place."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nyelvemen fémes íze van az őrületnek

**Author's Note:**

> Januári Meme-re íródott az alábbi prompt alapján: Will Graham character study | "When I wake up I'm afraid somebody might take my place."
> 
> Hannibal első évad, de inkább csak a 10. részig. Gyilkosság említés szintjén; slash csak a legélesebb antennával rendelkezők részére x)

****

Nyelvemen fémes íze van az őrületnek

_”Mitől fél a legjobban, Will?”_

Lassan vánszorgó percek, felvillanó aranysávok. Inga lehet, esetleg húst hasító bárd. Ritmusos dobbanás. Talán a szívverése. Talán a lesújtani készülő gyilkos fegyver. Összeszorítja a kezét. Milyen érzés lehet? Érezni a haldokló utolsó riadt, repdeső légvételét, a nyak izmainak megfeszülését, majd örök nyugalomba ernyedését. Gyilkolni. Elvenni. Pusztítani. 

Will nem félt a haláltól. Isten – vagy akárki is van odafent, ha van egyáltalán valaki – látja lelkét, a halál számára nem volt más, mint régi barát, arctalan, ezer formába bújt ismeretlen ismerős. Will ismerte az elmúlás milliónyi alakját, úgy, ahogyan az csak keveseknek adatott meg. Csak azoknak, akik szembesültek az élet legmocskosabb oldalával. 

Nem, ha félt is valamitől, az nem a halál volt. Nem a fájdalom és nem vér és nem a szenvedés és nem az elkerülhetetlen végkimenetel, a gyászos lecsengés egy élet dallamívének végén. Attól félt, hogy elveszíti önmagát; hogy elveszíti az emberségét, a józanságát, azt, aki őt Will Grahammá, az emberré tette – és nem azt, aki Will Grahammá, a szörnyek láthatatlan barátjává.

_Vetettem egy pillantást a tükörképemre és egyenesen átnéztem magamon._

Igen, így volt. Legbensőbb, legtitkosabb félelme az volt, hogy egyszer elveszíti önmagát és a tükör másik oldalán ébred. Ott, ahol eddig a szörnyeket látta. Ahová ő maga is tartott – és talán valójában tartozott.

Egyszer arra eszmélni, hogy az ökölbe szoruló tenyerében nem üres levegőt markol, hanem egy emberi életet… talán Abigailét… vagy Alanáét…

_”Mi lesz, ha ismét elveszíti önmagát és kárt tesz magában? Vagy valaki másban?”_

Szorít. Enged. Szorít. Enged. Szorít – de csak addig, amíg a halál mámoros ölelésbe nem vonja a ridegségbe feszülő testet. Aztán elenged.

Nem, ez nem történhet meg. Will nem hagyhatja, hogy megtörténjen. Nem veszítheti el önmagát. Nem süllyedhet a sötétségbe.

***

Will felveszi a tollat és siető, kapkodó mozdulatokkal kezdi felrajzolni a papírra az óra számlapját.

– Hat óra tizenhét perc van. Baltimore államban, Marylandben vagyok. A nevem pedig Will Graham. 

A határozott vonású számok gúnyos engedetlenséggel szóródnak szét a fehér lapon.


End file.
